Road Trip
by Firefly Of Death1
Summary: Firefly of Death is back!! Hi! Okay here's the scoop on the fic, Chibi-Chibi + Amara= One very mad blonde. Read to find out why! Oh, R&R...please?
1. One Billion Dollar Snow Day

The Outer Oasis Series  
Fanfiction: 8  
Firefly of Death  
"Road Trip"  
  
Disclaimer: A little fun with the Scouts! I of course don't own these characters, but doesn't everyone want to own them?!?! I've been away for a while. I just couldn't get inspired. Hey! I do have a new Website, its still in construction, but it's getting' there. Visit at: www.geocities.com/Kaiyokoi.html Okay, well here's a little insight on the fic:  
  
1. School's Canceled   
  
2. Snow  
  
3. Lots of Snow   
  
4. Lots and Lots of Snow  
  
5. Winter Vacation…uh "road trip" I mean.   
  
6. S T R A N D E D   
  
7. Cows?   
  
8. Cute Ski Instructor with a pick-up truck and a little surprise   
  
9. Bad Amara/Michelle Situation  
  
10. Bad/Funny injury (Umm.. you decide)  
  
11. Hot Cocoa…  
  
12. Poured on Raye?   
  
13. Affairs? Arguments? A lost Serena?   
  
14. What? Do you think I'm gonna list the whole fic? Read it Baka!   
  
**Oh, and one more thing.  
  
*Allison is Amy's daughter from the past. I do intend to write a fic about her, but she's in the is one for now. ALLISON= MINE (WHICH MEANS HANDS OFF!)  
  
*Mya is also mine. She is Mina's daughter from the future. Same fic idea too. AND same goes for her. PLEASE do not enter any of my charters in any of your fics, if you write.  
  
** Mauri= SkyGoddessHaruka (Common Sense: Steal and die.)  
**Shelly= SkyGoddessHaruka also. (Intelligent Knowledge: Steal and die.) (Not from her: YOU BAKA! IF YOU STEAL MY CHARRIE I"LL… I'LL… I didn't think of it yet but it'll be bad!)  
  
DO NOT STEAL….BE A LOYAL MOONIE!!!   
____*____  
  
Act 1: -One Million-Dollar Snow Day-  
Location: Serena's House  
  
____*____  
  
"Come on… Come on… 10th st. Jr. High…. 10th st. Jr. High…. Come on…"   
Serena said looking anxiously at the list of school closures on Tv.  
  
Rini came in the living room all tired and dozy.   
"What are you doing, Serena?" Rini said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'm looking to see if school is closed. Didn't you see all the snow outside?!!?" Serena asked keenly.  
  
"No…." Rini said. "Is it really, really, really, snowy out?!?"  
  
Paying no attention, Serena continued to search for school closings.   
"Sure, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Rini" Serena said. "Can't you see I'm busy?!?"  
  
"If you qualify watching TV, work." Rini smirked and left to get some breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning, Rini." Mrs. Tsukino said with a soft smile.  
  
"G'morning!" Rini said in a cheery voice.  
  
"HOO RAY!!!!" Serena yelled from the other room. "WOOOOHOOO!!! OH YEAH!!!"  
  
"What?! What?! What's wrong?" Mrs. Tsukino came nervously running in the living room almost crashing into Serena with metal specula.   
  
"School's CANCELED!!!!! Woooohooo!!!" Serena said excitedly.   
  
"For how long?" Mr. Tsukino said coming in from the other room obviously hearing the whole conversation.  
  
"For one whole week!" Serena said in joy.  
  
"That's it?" Rini scowled.  
  
"What do you mean…'that's it'? That's a long time!" Serena replied. "Just think! Five days…uh…120 hours…umm…1440 minutes…and…uh….7200 seconds of total, complete, absolute, definite, pure, perfect, freedom!!"   
  
::Good thing I had that calculator in my hand:: Serena thought.  
  
"Wow. I never thought of it like that. 7200 seconds…" Rini said. "That's a whole lota seconds. Heh."  
  
::I know you have a calculator, Baka.:: Rini thought.   
  
"I better see if the others know. I'll call The Hikawa Shrine." Serena said and picked up the phone.  
  
::Ring::  
  
"Hello?" Raye answered.  
  
"Hi. It's Serena. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Did you see the snow? Did ya? Did ya?" Serena said.  
  
"Calm down. I saw the snow." Raye replied.   
  
"And so you know?"  
  
"Know…? Know...what?"  
  
"School's canceled, idiot!!!" Serena yelled. "Aren't you happy?!"  
  
"Geez Serena, It's only a snow day. You swear you won a million dollars or something." Raye said.   
  
"I won a million dollars…AND A SNOW DAY?!!? Cool!!!" Serena said with joy.  
  
"Yeah, Serena, you won a million dollars and I won a vacation to the Bahamas where I will be resting in a hammock, drinking peach-mango juice, and doing absolutely nothing for a WHOLE WEEK. Yeah right." Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Great. Hope you have a good time!" Serena said mockingly.  
  
"Errrrr….I just don't get you. Hey, why don't we all go on a vacation?" Raye suggested  
  
"Cool…but aren't vacations for...like summer time?" Serena said  
  
"Well, Let's just call it…uh…a road trip."   
  
____*____  
  
Go to the next mysteriously funny chapter……..Firefly of Death. R&R…pleaseeeee….?? 


	2. Amara's Going A Road Too Far

The Outer Oasis Series  
Fanfiction: 8  
Firefly of Death  
"Road Trip"  
  
Disclaimer: Well, if you wanted the outer scouts you got them in this chapter. Read, read, read. The world says read. This chapter is e x t r e e m l y funny. Please R&R!!  
  
____*____  
  
Act 2: -Amara's Going A Road Too Far-  
Location:  
  
____*____  
  
"Hmmm a road trip." Serena said to herself. "Maybe I should start making plans, like organizing who should drive and who's going with who on which car, and what we should pack and where were going and stuff. But that would be the smart thing to do. I think…"  
  
::Did I just think…intelligently? For once?:: Serena thought. ( a/n Odd, isn't it?)  
  
"But…maybe I should call Amy to help me. I'm new at this 'organizing' stuff. She's real smart. Amy will know what to do." Serena said picking up the phone.  
  
But just as she was picking up the phone, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Anyone home?" a pleasant voice said in a muffled tone.  
  
"Hello?" said Allison  
  
"It's Amy!" Serena said to herself as she opened the door. "And Allison!"   
  
"Hiyas Serena. I heard about the road trip. Let's plan this out." Amy smiled. "Oh! I brought Allison."  
  
"Okay, sure." Serena said taking Amy the kitchen table. "Hi Allison."  
  
"Hey, I heard this trip is going to be awesome!" said Allison.  
  
"Sure is!" Serena wailed.   
  
"Okay, first we have to see where we're going. I brought a list of resorts and lodges we can book for the week." Amy said. "We have a choice between Vermont, Minnesota, and Aspen."  
  
"Aspen looks pretty. Let's go there." Serena said.   
  
"You do know that's all the way in…Switzerland, right?" Allison said. "We….uh…are..…driving…to Switzerland?!  
  
"I guess so." Amy said and smiled.  
  
"Wow….Switzerland from Japan." Serena's eyes lit. "That is gonna be one long trip….in a car."   
  
"All right, now we have to decide who will drive. Got a suggestion?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well that's obvious." Serena said. "Me!"   
  
"You can't drive…You…You'll get us all killed!" Amy said. "I'm putting down Amara, and Darien."   
Amy wrote on a blank piece of tablet paper.  
  
"How about….who goes with whom…we have to sepera---" Amy was cut off the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it." Serena called and opened the door.  
  
  
There stood a young teenager in a warm sweater and acid-washed jeans with a short sandy-blonde hair. Standing with her was a graceful girl with sweet aquamarine hair wearing a long plaid dress and stitched winter sweater. Another woman was in the back with long pine-green hair, and another small child with short honestly black hair, wearing lots of black heavy clothing also stood there.  
  
"Amara! Michelle! What's up?" Serena said.  
  
"Nothing much. How 'bout you kenoko-chan?" Amara asked.  
  
"Were going on a road trip. Would you like to come?" Serena asked.  
  
"Of course! We'd love to." Michelle replied.  
  
"May we come in?" Amara said impatiently.  
  
"Sure, we're just planning this thing out." Serena replied.  
  
"Whose 'we'?" Trista spoke.  
  
"Hi guys!" Amy said in happy tone. "Allison is here, too."  
  
"Hiyas!" Allison said.  
  
"Oh, what's up Amy?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Wanna help us plan the trip?" Amy said.  
  
"Yeah!" Hotaru said and ran over to Allison.  
  
"We were on the point of who is going with you, Amara, and who is going with Darien." Amy explained.  
  
"Well, I wanna go with Michelle." Amara said quickly.   
  
"I want to go where Rini and Mya are going." Hotaru said.  
  
"I don't really mind where I go." Trista muttered.  
  
"Ok, then Amara will take Michelle, Mauri, Shelly, Allison, Trista, and…" Serena started squealing.  
  
"And?" Amara asked intolerantly.   
  
A little girl came out from behind Serena. She had red hair in heart pigtails and blue eyes.   
"CHIBI CHIBI!!!" She squealed.  
  
Amara slouched. "Why me?" She sighed unhopefully. She shook her head. She looked at Chibi-Chibi for about five minutes without blinking.  
  
"CHIBI CHIBI!" She laughed and giggled in her own happy little world, which was making Amara very ticked. The two stared at each other for a good two minutes when Amara finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amara screamed. "Anything but her!!!!" Michelle suddenly punched her in the head and she almost lost her balance. She put her hand on her head and laughed nervously.  
  
"Baka…." Michelle sighed.   
  
"I….I….I..I have to take 'that' with us?" Amara said doubtfully.  
  
"Ye Ye Ye Yes….Mara!" Michelle mocked. "You should be happy there is another person that acts like you! You can communicate with Chibi-Chibi." Michelle laughed slightly.  
  
"Did you just call me a baby?" Amara wondered in grief.  
  
"Yes, Amara. You are acting tremendously childish if you don't think we can handle a sweet little girl, like Chibi-Chibi." Michelle replied.   
  
Amara slouched deeper in her chair.  
  
"So that means I go with Darien, Lita, Raye, Mina, Amy, Rini, Hotaru, and Mya." Serena said.  
  
"Yup." Allison said.  
  
"When are we leaving for the road trip, Amy?" Serena asked.  
  
"I think tomorrow will be a good time." Amy replied. "Let's all meet at Darien's house, okay?"  
  
"Ok!" Everyone agreed.  
  
____*____  
  
T H E N E X T D A Y   
  
____*____  
  
"AMARA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michelle yelled holding a hairbrush in one hand and gripping her light-green robe in another. "Tell me you didn't pack my (goooooood) nightgown!!!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!!! But Michelle!!!! Why not??!!" Amara said in grief.  
  
"Because! We are going to a ski lodge resort in Aspen." Michelle started.  
  
"Soooooo??????!!! We can't *do* anything?" Amara asked hopping for a "yes".  
  
"You know we can't do this when there is impressionable, young children around us!!!" Michelle explained.  
  
"Please I need to! We haven't done it in two weeks!!" Amara said.  
  
"What's your point?" Michelle said. "I told you..NO. Especially with that scanty nightgown!!  
  
"Ohhh!!! But Michelle, I wanted to do our laundry." Amara said.  
  
::sweat drop::  
  
"Hey, my good nightgown is cashmere. It will shred into pieces. You know that!" Michelle said.   
  
"Has anyone seen my toothbrush??!!" Shelly asked.  
  
"Yup! It's in the top bathroom shelf!" Michelle yelled downstairs.  
  
"Thanks!" Shelly said.  
  
"WAHHHHH!!!!!!" Mauri cried.  
  
"Mauri, what's wrong??" Amara asked.  
  
"Shelly took MY toothbrush!!!" Mauri cried more.  
  
"Shelly!!!" Amara yelled. "Give Mauri back her toothbrush, please!!!"   
  
"Ooopps, sorry Mauri. I didn't know." Shelly apologized.  
  
'Oi…." Amara grumbled.  
  
Michelle put her hand over her mouth and chuckled hysterically as she watched Amara try to survive to troubles of parenting.  
  
____*____  
  
Serena's House  
  
____*____  
  
  
"MA!!!! WHERE I PUT MY SHOES??!!" Serena cried.  
  
"There on your feet, idiot." Rini pointed out.  
  
Serena put her hand behind her head and nervously laughed.   
  
  
  
____*____  
  
On The Road!  
  
____*____  
  
"Everyone ready?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah!" The group shouted.  
  
"Then here we go!!! Aspen, here we come!" Darien said.  
  
  
  
"CHIBI-CHIBI!!!!!" Amara yelled. "Will someone get her? She's jumping out the window!!"  
  
"I have her, I have her." Michelle said.  
  
"Do you believe we only have 5,000 miles to Aspen? (A/N: Very not accurate) Oh boy!" Allison corrected.  
  
"Ohhhhh Booooyyyy…." Mauri sighed, looking out the car door window.  
  
  
  
"What a beautiful scenery." exclaimed Lita.  
  
"We're not even out of Tokyo, yet. You see this 'beautiful scenery' everyday." Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Did you bring anything to play with while were on the road?" Rini asked Hotaru and Mya.  
  
"I brought my microphone!!!" Mya looked like she was pretending to sing.  
  
"Ummm…..I brought my…lamp?" Hotaru said timidly.  
  
"I brought my Sailor Moon Luna Rock Cd!!" Rini said.  
  
"We can put it in the car Cd player." Mya said. "I can be the star!!!"   
  
"I don't sing." Hotaru said sadly.  
  
"Oh! I bet you could if you try!" Rini said cheerfully.  
  
"Uhhhhh…that's okay Rini" Hotaru replied.  
  
  
  
"CHIBI-CHIBI!!!!!" Chibi-Chibi said.   
  
"We're reaching close to the Tokyo Bay." Amara said. "I feel kind of tired, Michelle. Can you take the wheel?"  
  
"Sure, but you'll have to hold Chibi-Chibi." Michelle said.  
  
"Uhhh….All right….." Amara sighed.  
  
"CHIBI-CHIBI BATHROOM!!!!!! CHIBI-CHIBI BATHROOM!!!!!! CHIBI-CHIBI BATHROOM!!!!!!" Chibi-Chibi said happily.  
  
"Uhhh…Michelle. What is she talking about?" Amara asked nervously.  
  
"MICHELLE….."  
  
"MICHELLE…."  
  
"MICHELLE….!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Heeheheee!!! Chibi-Chibi smiled. "BATHROOM!!! CHIBI-CHIBI BATHROOM!!!"  
  
Instantly Amara felt liquid go through her jeans. Mauri and Shelly were laughing excitedly.  
  
"Oh my god!!!!! Michelle!!! The 'thing' went on me!!!! Oh my god!!! Oh my god!!! My pants!!!" Amara screamed nervously.   
  
"Okay, Okay, we'll just make a pit stop!" Michelle said.  
  
Michelle pulled the car on the side of the road. Amara opened the car door. Her face was beet red. Luckily, there just so happened to be a gas station, and a restroom area. Some teenage boys, about the same age as Amara, came out of the bathroom door. Amara quickly tried to pull her shirt over the mess. Amara blushed even more. The boys began to laugh. What was Amara going to do now? She ran inside the girls' side of the bathroom. The boys looked very confused at her decision of bathrooms. They insisted she was a…guy. In the bathroom, Amara tried her best to pour water on the mess. It just wouldn't come out, and because of her putting water on it, it looked as if the spot was bigger. Amara ran faster than ever over to the car.  
  
"Michelle, pop the trunk." Amara said. "I'm in need of a new pair of jeans…and quick!"  
  
"Here." Michelle said handing her a pair of new jeans.   
  
Amara ran full speed, to make sure no one saw her. Slipped into a bathroom stall, changed her pants and came out.  
  
"Whoa." Amara sighed. "Michelle, I'm driving, thank-you very much!"  
  
From not so far away, another car came across the gas station. It was Darien and the girls.  
  
"What happened? Why did you guys stop?" Mina asked.  
  
"Uhhh…..baby incident?" Allison spoke. Mauri and Shelly began to laugh again.  
  
"Baby incident?" asked Mya.  
  
"We'll talk about it later. C'mon we have to get to Aspen in only two days." Lita insisted.   
They all got back in the cars.  
  
"In the power of love!!! In the power of love…In the power of love…." Mya sung like a bird.  
  
Hotaru just sat in depression. It was getting pretty dark out.   
  
"We better look for a hotel before it gets too late." said Darien.   
  
Darien search for about 40 minutes but actually found somewhere to spend the night. It wasn't too glamorous either. Everyone got out of the cars and on to the shabby road pavement on the snowy parking lot. Amara looked up at the brittle, chipped, half-painted sign on the hotel which read "The Shoji Inn"  
  
The beds were so soft, that Amara sunk in.   
  
"Amara-mama?!?!? Where are you?!?!" Mauri yelled.  
  
"I'm right here." Amara said "Can you help me up?"  
  
"Sure Mara-mama!" Mauri said with her little pigtails flinging in the air and helped the sunken blonde.  
  
  
  
"I'm super tired." Mina told Mya.  
  
"Me too. What are we doing tomorrow, Mina-mama?" Mya asked.   
  
"I guess we're on the road again." Mina replied.  
  
  
  
  
Yup!!! That's it…!! NOW Go to Chapter people!!!!……The Next includes these facts.  
  
1. Cows  
  
2. Cows  
  
3. Cows?   
  
You find out!!!……………… 


	3. I Don't Like Being Stranded With Cows

The Outer Oasis Series  
Fanfiction: 8  
Firefly of Death  
"Road Trip"  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, is it too long? The longer, the better cuz it gets funnier!! I do not own Sailor Moon. The great Naoko Takeuchi owns it. Ok…now you will find out why this is titled:   
"I Don't Like Being Stranded With Cows"  
  
____*____  
  
Act 3: -I Don't Like Being Stranded With Cows-  
  
____*____  
  
"Sleepy…..Sleepy….Sleepy…. Num….Num…" Lita said in sleep.  
  
"Teddy Bears….Lobster…..Big Hairy Gorilla…." Mina said in her sleep.  
  
  
On the other side of the hotel room was Amara looking in the blurry bathroom mirror. The tall blonde was awake.  
  
"How can these people sleep in those things they call beds?" Amara said to herself. "I can't believe in actually spending the night here. Ugghh…"  
  
Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!!!??" Amara yelled for no reason.  
  
Michelle along with everyone else came running into the dusty bathroom.  
  
"Amara?! Are…you…all right?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes." Amara said and smiled. "I'm okay."  
  
"Then why the heck did you scream?!?!" Serena yelled.   
  
Everyone looked at Serena.  
  
"What???…." Serena said with a surprised look.  
  
____*____  
  
1 hour. L A T E R  
  
____*____  
  
"So…sleepy…must slee…numm nummm" Serena said and closed her eyes.   
  
(((CRASHHH)))  
  
"Wha?" Serena woke up.  
  
"Hee Ha Hee Woooo Hooo!!!" a voice said.  
  
Serena didn't bother to wake up the others. She ran outside to find three overgrown, wild, men…who were drunk and an old red pick-up truck. They just so happen to look like a bunch of hillbillies. (a/n I guess that explains the whole "Hee Ha Hee Woooo Hooo!!!")  
  
"Woo Hoo! Lookie' what we got here. A purrrrty little woman."   
One said and put a beer bottle up to his mouth.  
  
"You're right, Bill! She sure is purrrrty! Woo!" another yelled out.  
  
The last one went over and started to pretend he was dancing with her. Then instantly he picked Serena up and threw her in the back of the pick up truck.   
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena cried.  
  
Well, I guess you know this had wake everyone up. The three hillbillies hopped in the truck pushed the gas pedal and zoomed off. Darien, Lita, Mina, Rei, Allison, Mya, Shelly, Mauri, Trista, Hotaru, Rini, Amara….and Chibi-Chibi all ran down the rackety staircase. Amara, with her athletic ability, ran as fast as she could to catch up to the hillbilly truck.   
  
"MOMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mauri yelled and ran after Amara.  
  
"No Mauri!! No!!" Amara yelled back.  
  
"MAAAAAUUUUURRRRIIIIII!!!!" Shelly yelled and ran after Mauri and pretty soon everyone was running after the truck. It was the middle of the night, though. So it was extremely hard to see where you were going.  
  
So as our story goes, stupid Serena with her unintelligent ability, puts her pathetic life at risk and went to see what was making odd noises outside. It just so happens it was three humongous large, DRUNK HILLBILLIES there, who were DRUNK and while these DRUNKEN HILLBILLIES were DRUNK, picked Serena up put her in a pick-up truck and zoomed off. Then high-speed Amara comes, tries her best to catch up to the hillbilly truck , and ah, well, "monkey see, monkey do". I guess because Mauri continues to run after Amara, Shelly after Mauri and so on.   
  
So you're asking yourself…..what the heck is going on? Well……read….keep going……keep going…STOP!!!!  
  
Continue……  
  
"I'm coming Serena!!!" Amara shouted.  
  
"Me…" Mauri started since she out of breath.  
  
"Too!" Shelly finished for her.  
  
And not so far behind was Amara's favorite person in the whole wide world. Are you guessing Michelle? Well you would be totally….WRONG.  
  
"CHIBI-CHIBI!!!!!!" she yelled and giggled. "CHIBI-CHIBI-CHIBI!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Amara yelled.   
"Not you again!   
  
Chibi-Chibi surprisingly caught up to Amara…and climbed on top of her. On her head…."  
  
"No Chibi-Chibi! No!!!!" Amara said running with no control.  
"Ha Ha Chibi-No!! Chibi-No!!" Chibi-Chibi shouted.   
  
Amara suddenly grasped the edge of truck. "Yes!"  
  
"Heee Heee Hooo!!!" one hillbilly said.  
  
"Serena grab my hand!" Amara yelled.  
  
"Your….hand?" Serena said softly.  
  
"Yes, my hand!!! This object connected to my arm!!!" Amara said and waved her hand in her face.  
  
Serena jumped off….and the day is saved thanks to the…WAIT wrong show.   
  
  
____*____  
  
On the ferry…  
  
____*____  
  
"Wow! I can't believe were on the ferry" Lita shouted.   
  
"It's beautiful!" Mina said.  
  
Amara laid on a sundeck chair.  
  
"Amara?" Michelle spoke.  
  
"Yes?" Amara said.  
  
"I…I'm sorry…" Michelle said.  
  
"For what, love?" Amara replied.  
  
"For everything this trip has put you through…" Michelle replied.  
  
Amara kissed her head. "That's all right Michelle. You didn't do anything."  
  
Michelle smiled.  
  
"All off at Europe!" The ferry driver said.  
  
____*____  
  
E U R O P E  
(on the road again)  
  
____*____  
  
We're almost there!!" Amy said.  
  
"Woo Hoo!" Mina said in joy.  
  
"Gee, there a lot of farms around here." Lita said.  
  
"Sure are." Darien said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look!" Mauri said.  
  
"What?!" Shelly said and smiled.  
  
"CHIBI-CHIBI COWS!" Chibi-Chibi shouted.  
  
"Wha? Cows? Did someone say-------" Amara stopped   
  
"MoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!!!!!!!!" a few Cows said.  
  
"Cows?" Amara exclaimed and looked over at Chibi-Chibi.   
  
When Amara turned around, a very, very, very, bad thing happened.  
  
…..  
…..  
…..  
…..  
  
"COWS?!?" Amara shirked when she turned around because in her face was a giant black and white marbled, hairy COW. Amara ran off the road and into a deserted farm.   
  
Now the scouts are…dun….dun…..dun….stranded with cows. Oh boy!.   
  
"Mooo Moooo…." a cow mooed in Mina's ear.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!" Raye finally said. " I….MUST…GET…OFF….THIS ….STUPID…FARM AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
"What are we going to do?" Allison asked nervously.  
  
"I don't think there's anything we can do." Amy replied.  
  
"Hey Ladies." a man pulled over to the side of the deserted farm and rolled down his window. "Need a ride?"  
  
"Oh my god! Yes!" Lita said with lovey dovey eyes.   
  
"Hop in, oh, don't forget ya bags!" the man said.  
  
____*____  
  
AN AIRPLANE   
AND AN HOUR  
LATER…..ASPEN!  
____*____  
  
"Oh wow! We're finally here!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"I'm exhausted!" Hotaru shouted.  
  
"Me too." Mya said   
  
Everyone put their bags and luggage on the floor of the wooden cabin.   
  
"This is…..nice." Michelle said   
  
"Lets go skiing!" Trista said.  
  
"Uh…skiing?" Amara said in surprise.   
  
  
____*____  
  
Uh…The Bad/Funny Accident   
  
____*____  
  
"So, lean forward and push!" the instructor said.  
  
Amara looked down on the steep snowy hill.  
  
"I….I…..I….can't do it!!" Amara said nervously.  
  
"CHIBI-SNOW! CHIBI-SNOW!" Chibi-Chibi giggled, grabbed on to Amara's knee, and did the worst thing.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!! CHIBI-CHIBI!!!! NOOOO…..!!!!!" Amara screamed as her body flew down the hill with Chibi-Chibi clinging to her knee. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I……CAN'T SKI!!!!! HELP!!!! HELP!! GET THIS KID OFF ME!!!! MIIIIICCCCCHHHHHEEEELLLLLLEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
At that moment, Chibi slid off Amara's knee and glided down the hill.  
  
"Teee Heeee Teee Heeee!!!!" Chibi-Chibi giggled and waved her hands in the air.  
  
Well, you really don't want to happen to Amara….do you?  
  
…..  
…..  
…..  
…..  
…..  
  
One word. C R A S H  
  
Would this be the first time Amara crashed….? Even without…a car?? Now, we must know, Amara can control a situation, but when it includes two ski poles and a little child with red hair? uh, don't think so. In a few minutes or so....  
  
"Amara! Amara! Are you alright?" Michelle called.  
  
"Ouhhhh Oooohhh Ouccchhhh…." Amara could hardly speak and her eyes slowly closed.  
  
"Hospital! We must get her to a hospital!" Michelle yelled at whoever was speaking.  
  
Pretty soon, a red-flashing truck with men screaming: get out of the way! Came down snow-filled hill. The took Amara to a white, white, room. She could feel lights bouncing on her light skin. She could her doctors operating and the sound of pointy, unfamiliar objects piercing her skin. After the operation, Amara had to stay in the hospital for critical recovery.  
  
____*____  
  
At The Snow Lodge  
  
____*____  
  
"I'm hungry…and a little thirsty." Serena said.  
  
"You're always hungry!" Raye stammered.  
  
"No I'm not!" Serena argued.  
  
"Whatever…" Raye sighed.   
  
"I'll go get some hot cocoa! Mmmmm….." Mina said warmly.  
  
  
5 minutes later….  
  
"MINA!!!!" Raye shouted. "NOT ON MY NEW SNOW COAT!!!!"  
  
She said as the extremely hot chocolate cocoa spilled all over her.  
  
"Uh…sorry…eh" Mina said apologetically.   
  
"Errrrr…" Raye growled.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi-Chocolate?" Chibi-Chibi asked.  
  
"Here you go, Chibi-Chibi." Lita gave a small cup o' joe.   
  
( A Day Later )  
  
Amara returned from the hospital.  
  
( H O M E )  
  
"I don't think we're going on anymore vacations with Chibi-Chibi." Michelle said.  
  
"I don't think I want to." Amara said.  
  
"Chibi?" Chibi-Chibi enter the room.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Amara yelled and ran...uh....limped out of the room.  
  
  
The   
End….  
  
  
Thanks….pretty weird story, huh? Uh…please R&R, okay?………Firefly of Death. ^__^ 


End file.
